Re e regina dei Lumaconi
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: Una Cormac ed Hermione che racconta del loro amore sbocciato al Lumaclub. Scritta in fretta e nata da un'ispirazione momentanea. Piccolo esperimento per sapere cosa ne pensate di questa coppia che per me si basa più su un'attrazione fisica che morale e che qui ho voluto vedere in modo diverso. Il titolo viene dalla battuta infelice che Ron fa ad Erbologia.
1. Chapter 1

**Amore al "Lumaclub"**

Vestito, scarpe, trucco, capelli...

Era tutto in ordine. Scesi le scale e mi diressi verso la Sala Comune. Avevo scelto un vestito semplice, sul rosa, abbastanza scollato e al ginocchio. Ormai i miei capelli non erano più crespi come un tempo ma li avevo sistemati con qualche forcina in modo da incorniciare il mio viso. Com'era mia abitudine non avevo ecceduto nel trucco ma nel complesso ero davvero bella. Tutti i miei compagni, compreso quel deficiente del ragazzo che mi piaceva alias Ronald Weasley, mi fissavano a bocca aperta. Del resto non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere la secchiona, Hermione Granger, in ghingheri per un appuntamento. Anzi, ad essere sinceri, non capitava dall'epoca di Krum e del Ballo del Ceppo. In verità quella sera avevo la cena di Natale al "Lumaclub" e avevo chiesto a Cormac McLaggen di essere il mio cavaliere. McLaggen era un bel ragazzo ma un po' superbo e fissato con il Quiddich, però era anche il principale rivale di Ron e in questo modo speravo di attirare la sua attenzione. Ormai Ron e Lavanda uscivano insieme da un mese ma speravo di poter ancora conquistare la sua cretinissima ed inutile persona. Ron non è un granché ma è un ragazzo simpatico, dolce e amichevole, sembra più un fratello che un ragazzo e non so davvero cosa io cerchi di fare con lui. Forse visto che ho sempre dato per scontato il suo interesse nei miei confronti ora lo voglio riconquistare... Sono le otto ed un elegantissimo Cormac McLaggen mi viene a prendere. Sotto gli sguardi invidiosi delle mie compagne e stupiti dei miei compagni ci dirigiamo verso lo studio di Lumacorno. Cormac inizia a parlare della scuola e ne rimango piacevolmente stupita. A quanto pare non sa parlare solo di Quiddich! Esprimo le mie opinioni e riesco a costruire un bel discorso con lui. Non l'avrei mai creduto possibile ma quest'uscita si sta rivelando piena di sorprese. Cormac indossa una camicia nera piuttosto sbottonata e dei pantaloni scuri, le scarpe sono nere anche se da tennis e ha la cravatta rosso scuro infilata nella tasca. Ho già avuto modo di vederlo litigare con quella delle divise e so quanto gli diano fastidio. Alla festa c'è parecchia confusione ma ciò non impedisce a Lumacorno di mettersi sempre in risalto accanto ai suoi pupilli. Cormac è rilassato e perfettamente a suo agio in questo clima ma io mi sento un po' oppressa, perciò mi prende per mano e mi porta in un angolo piuttosto tranquillo, dietro una tenda. -Tutto okay?- gli sorrido, grata che lui abbia capito il mio disagio. Mi devo davvero ricredere su Cormac, magari Ron avesse un pizzico del suo charme... ma l'ho davvero pensato? -Sai, quando uno non è abituato... ci si sente come chiusi in una scatola-

-si... cosa... cosa vorresti fare finita la scuola?- ora mi risponderà che giocherà a Quiddich ed io mi sono già pentita di averglielo chiesto. -Vorrei lavorare come Medimago. Sai, mio padre era un grande ed io mi sento portato... sai quando vedi qualcuno soffrire e provi il desiderio impellente di aiutarlo a sentirsi meglio? -

_Okay chi sei tu? È cosa ne hai fatto dello spocchioso Cormac McLaggen?_

-tu cosa vorresti fare?- inizio a parlare del C.R.E.P.A e lui sembra così interessato.

Passiamo ore e ore a parlare dietro la tenda. Ormai non sento più nemmeno il rumore della festa sebbene a separarci dalla confusione ci sia soltanto un lembo di stoffa, ma mentre io e Cormac impariamo a conoscerci, esponiamo le nostre idee e discutiamo sui nostri gusti, tutto diventa lontano e ci siamo solo noi due. Più parliamo più faccio caso a particolari che prima non avevo mai notato: ad esempio i suoi occhi sono castano chiaro ma diventano quasi verdognoli a seconda dell'intensità della luce. Quando un discorso verte a suo sfavore la sua bocca si piega leggermente e gli viene una piccola fossetta...quando sorride le sue guance si arrossano un po' e suoi occhi brillano. Quando è perplesso si morde il labbro e poi lo sfiora con la punta della lingua...Dio che labbra! Ho voglia di baciarle fino allo sfinimento! Aspetta...che COSA?! Ho appena pensato di baciare Cormac? Io amo Ron! Vero? Ehm... vero? Beh... in realtà Ron è così infantile, prepotente, testardo, sessista ed è impossibile avere discussioni costruttive con lui. Gli voglio un gran bene ma è come un fratello. Invece Cormac è intelligente, aperto, sincero, bello e c'è un lato di lui molto dolce e altruista. Lo sto scoprendo a poco a poco e mi rende felice. -Cormac... -

-Si?-

-Posso chiederti come mai di solito non sei così con gli altri?-

-Oh si. Beh... sembra un po' stupido ma la verità è che il mio migliore amico mi ha abbandonato perché era invidioso del mio talento nel Quiddich così io non mi sono più voluto avvicinare a nessun altro e l'atteggiamento da superiore mi rende invulnerabile. Così evito di essere…ehm… Hermione?- le mie mani sono avvolte al suo collo e il mio corpo è premuto contro il suo. Non so nemmeno io da dove venga tutta questa "iniziativa"

-Non farlo okay? Chiunque fosse quel ragazzo è un cretino. Fidati degli altri. –

La mia voce è arrochita dal desiderio, McLaggen ha davvero un corpo stupendo. Non posso fare a meno di immaginarlo nudo e magari anche bagnato... oh mio... wow...

-Grazie - sussurra. Mi sciolgo nei suoi occhi, l'unica cosa che riesco a dire è:

-vischio. -

Cormac alza lo sguardo e sorride. Un piccolo ramoscello di vischio pende sulle nostre teste. Abbassa di nuovo gli occhi ed i miei vi si immergono.

Le nostre labbra si sfiorano, si uniscono, sento la sua lingua bussare e schiudo le mie.

Dio quanto è bravo!

La sua lingua massaggia e succhia la mia ed io sono molto accaldata. Sospiro quando scende a baciarmi il collo. Cerco di allentare i lacci del vestito e mi scopro parte del seno, le sue labbra mi sfiorano e sento i capezzoli indurirsi. Purtroppo non posso fare di più con tutta questa gente.

Dannazione!

Si separa da me con uno sguardo profondo e vorrei scappare da questa festa e portarlo via.

Magari nella mia camera da letto...

Mi bacia di nuovo ma stavolta a fior di labbra. Mi aiuta a risistemare il vestito.

Sorrido.

-Balliamo?- mi porta sulla pista mentre inizia un lento.

_Sala Grande. Mattina_

-Allora...com'è andata la festa?- chiede una curiosissima Calì Patil mentre Ron, Ginny, Harry e Lavanda mi guardano comprensivi, come se la mia serata fosse stata un disastro-Bene.-

-Sul serio? No ... perché sai...Cormac non è esattamente un simpaticone-

-Magari non sarà un comico ma è un ragazzo maturo e intelligente - i miei amici mi guardano sconvolti, Ron mi chiede se sono sotto Imperius. Cormac McLaggen fa il suo ingresso in Sala e si avvicina al tavolo di Grifondoro. Mi sposto e gli sorrido, lui viene verso di me. Quando si siede al mio fianco lo bacio sulle labbra con passione.

-'giorno amore. Dormito bene?- credo che Ron sia svenuto e che Harry stia controllando che a Ginny non venga un infarto, anche se il Prescelto sorride. Harry mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro.

-Come un bambino.- sorride Cormac.

Lo vedo chiedere scusa a mezza tavola per i suoi atteggiamenti, Harry gli stringe la mano e Ginny gli sorride, ancora un po' rossa.

Lo bacio di nuovo. Credo di essere entrata in uno stato di adorazione delle sue labbra.

Oh si, Ron è davvero svenuto.

Pazienza.


	2. Chapter 2

Cormac Hermione 1

Entrai in Sala Comune. Ero distrutta. La professoressa Sprite ci aveva massacrati con l'assurdo compito di prelevare dei baccelli da piante di Tranello del Diavolo, ancora giovani, mentre queste cercavano di stritolarti, Piton ci aveva sommerso di compiti e Lumacorno continuava a chiedermi di portare Harry alle sue feste. Ma se quel povero disgraziato del mio migliore amico non vuole venire che devo fare?! Portarlo in catene? Baciai Cormac sulle labbra e mi sedetti sulle sue gambe, appoggiai la fronte nell'incavo del suo collo e chiusi gli occhi. Avevo un disperato bisogno di dormire. Mentre io riposavo il

mio Cormac mi accarezzava dolcemente i capelli. Le sue mani mi provocavano sensazioni e brividi che non vedevo l'ora di approfondire. Dopo un'oretta circa lui salì nel Dormitorio per cambiarsi ed io rimasi giù ad aspettare Ginny. Ma la chioma rossa che si piazzò davanti a me non era la sua. Ron aveva il viso contratto dalla rabbia e le orecchie erano ancor più rosse dei suoi capelli, cosa che mi preoccupava dal momento che sarebbero potute esplodere in quello stesso istante. Lo fissai perplessa -Ron, tutto bene?-

-tu mi chiedi se va tutto bene?! Ti sei messa con quel...quel... Quello scimmione senza cervello! -

- Non parlare così di Cormac! So che non avete avuto un bel passato ma è un ragazzo intelligente ed è cambiato. Non puoi giudicarlo così, sono sicura che se vi conoscerete meglio andrete subito d'accordo.- pura illusione. La verità era che Ron era come un fratello per me, volevo che lui e Cormac legassero come lui stava iniziando a fare con Harry. Sarebbe stato perfetto: io, Cormac, Harry, Ginny, Ron e Lavanda. Insomma la grande famiglia felice che tutti avrebbero voluto avere (o meglio che io ed Harry desideravamo) ma Ron non era disposto a cancellare il passato. Del resto me lo dovevo aspettare, no? Poi, senti da che pulpito: lui stava con Lavanda solo per le tette di lei! -Hermione quello è McLaggen!-

- no, per me, quello è Cormac. Un ragazzo intelligente, maturo e gentile che ho avuto modo di conoscere bene durante la festa di Lumacorno. Ron, io sono molto attratta da Cormac e se questa potrà diventare una storia seria, cosa che io spero, vorrei che tu ti sforzassi quantomeno di provare a conoscerlo o comunque prova ad esser civile con lui!-

-Ma è McLaggen! E poi a te piaccio io!-

-Forse prima Ronald ma ora non più. Voglio stare con qualcuno che mi stimoli a crescere con lui e che mi stia vicino quando sono in difficoltà. Io voglio Cormac sia mentalmente che fisicamente. Mi attrae sotto ogni punto di vista. Ti prego Ron, accettalo.- il rosso si voltò e sparì alla mia vista attraversando il ritratto. Ginny scese due minuti dopo.

Non le dissi nulla.

Volevo lasciare a Ron del tempo per riflettere, anche se conoscendolo, non sarebbe servito a niente.

Avevo bisogno di parlare con Harry.

-Ehy posso rubarvelo per un momento?-la squadra di Quiddich stava asfissiando il suo povero Capitano dai capelli corvini.

Harry Potter, il Prescelto. Aveva occhi di smeraldo e un'arruffata chioma nera ad incorniciargli il viso magro e stressato. Harry era bello, sexy, famoso, simpatico, umile, intelligente ed ora...mio consigliere in amore. Credo che questo non se l'aspettasse nemmeno lui.

-Ron ha fatto storie vero?- annuii-Herm, vedi, la verità e che Ron beh...è ancora un bambino. Fondamentalmente io sono certo che lui sia molto affezionato a te ma quello che deve capire, possibilmente senza starti addosso, è se quello che prova è amicizia o...-

-non lo dire. Perché se così fosse...io non provo più nulla per lui. Cioè, non fraintendermi, gli voglio bene come ne voglio a te. Siamo fratelli-

-il punto è che se lui ti ama tu non puoi impedirgli di provare qualcosa per te! Comunque se ti ama davvero ti lascerà essere felice- so a chi stai pensando Harry. Luna è una ragazza simpatica, intelligente e travolgente oltre che fidanzata con Neville. Harry prova qualcosa per lei fin dal quinto anno ed ora che la passione con Ginny si è attenuata l'ha capito. Mi dispiace per lui, doveva trovare pace e tranquillità in questo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. L'anno prossimo non torneremo qui ma andremo a caccia di Horcrux.

L'anno prossimo non torneremo qui.

Cormac.

Anch'io dovrò godere di questi ultimi momenti con lui. Prima di partire, io ho bisogno di stare con l'uomo che amo.

Cormac.


	3. Chapter 3

Cormac Hermione 2

Sentivo le sue mani ovunque, bollenti, grandi, callose, da uomo. Tracciavano il profilo del mio viso, sfioravano i miei seni, esploravano ogni anfratto del mio corpo. Sospiravo e gemevo per il piacere immenso che quelle mani erano in grado di donarmi.

Avevo convinto Cormac a studiare in Biblioteca con me, l'avevo sfinito con il ripasso e lui si era addormentato sulla sedia. Ero rimasta imbambolata a fissare come i riflessi del sole che tramontava giocavano con i suoi capelli biondi. Madama Pince, puntuale come un'orologio svizzero, chiuse le porte alle undici. Avevo preparato ogni cosa con cura, accesi un paio di candele e mi spogliai rapidamente. Quando Cormac aveva aperto gli occhi si era trovato davanti al lenzuolo rosso che avevo steso sul pavimento e a me, nuda.

Avevo deciso.

Se c'era qualcuno con cui volevo compiere quel passo era lui, e poi non avrei avuto altre occasioni. In verità avevo già perso la mia verginità con Krum, la sera del Ballo del Ceppo, ma la nostra storia non aveva avuto seguito ed io non mi ero sentita molto a mio agio. Credo di averlo fatto solo per compiacerlo e per sentirmi amata a pieno da qualcuno, forse anche nella speranza che Ron ci trovasse appartati nel parco e che il cuore gli si straziasse nel petto sentendomi gemere ed ansimare tra le braccia di un altro. Forse avrei potuto aspettare ancora con Cormac ma la guerra era vicina, se non già iniziata.

L'anno dopo sarei partita e non avrei frequentato la scuola.

Era l'unica maniera per portare un pezzo di lui con me.

Del resto ero una Mezzosangue, sarei potuta morire da un momento all'altro.

Ecco perché Harry non mi aveva nemmeno chiesto se volevo seguirlo e invece lo chiedeva continuamente a Ron.

Io non avevo scelta.

O con il prescelto o nella tomba.

Cormac non si rendeva ancora conto di tutto ciò, anche se ovviamente capiva che gli anni del terrore stavano per tornare, ma sperava che a scuola saremmo stati al sicuro, con Silente. Io invece sapevo che Silente non poteva nulla contro gli Horcrux e che questi andavano distrutti a tutti i costi.

Cormac si abbassò a baciare il mio ventre, sorrisi mentre le mie mani si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli e spingevano la sua testa verso quel punto, tra le mie gambe, che avrebbe inesorabilmente portato alla perdizione, al piacere e alla lussuria. -ah, Cormac...oh...aaah...oddio!- sperai che l'incantesimo di insonorizzazione avesse funzionato alla perfezione, la sua lingua e le sue dita entrarono in me, provocandomi sensazioni e pensieri che avrebbero sconvolto chiunque tra i miei conoscenti. Del resto io ero la casta e pura Hermione Granger, erano in pochi a sapere che non ero più vergine e di certo non l'avevo detto a Harry e Ron. 'Chissà cosa direbbero i ragazzi se vedessero tutto questo' una vocina mi rispose che a Ron non sarebbe importato visto che dalla nostra discussione non mi rivolgeva ne la parola ne lo sguardo.

-Hermione...Hermione...Herm...ah!- ad ogni spinta sentivo crescere di pari passo amore e piacere. Sorrise e strinse i miei seni mentre strofinava il suo sesso contro il mio, gemevo e ansimavo ma non glie l'avrei data vinta. Strinsi i denti e lo presi tra le mie mani, masturbandolo con attenzione. I gemiti di Cormac accrescevano la mia sicurezza e fecero nascere un sorriso compiaciuto sulle mie labbra. -Herm se vuoi che io mi...-

-non sono vergine-

-oh. Ah tu...-

-Krum. Al ballo del ceppo. Ma io voglio solo te, quello era il passato, non ci pensare-Sorrise e mi baciò con passione, succhiò la mia lingua e sentii la testa girarmi tanto era forte il suo sapore di vaniglia. Entrò in me e mi tolse il fiato con movimenti forti e sensuali.

Quando venne lo accolsi in me ed il pensiero mi stupì così tanto da arrivare a terminare il mio orgasmo pochi secondi dopo.

Rimasi stretta a lui, ispirando l'odore dolciastro e irresistibile del sesso che i nostri corpi emanavano.

C'era qualcosa di magico in tutto ciò, il fatto che nemmeno per un'istante avevo pensato al mio piacere, ma solo al suo. Nemmeno per un'istante avevo pensato che quello fosse un qualcosa di puramente fisico e piacevole, era un'unione...naturale.

-oh Cormac è stato...stupendo-

-ti amo Herm.- mi aveva detto così tante volte che mi amava, ma quella volta era diverso.

Era più dolce.

Più vero.

-anch'io-

Quando mi stesi sul mio letto avevo il sorriso sulle labbra ed ero un po' rossa in viso. Calì però aveva il sonno leggero e vedendomi in quello stato sussurrò-ehy! Tu e McLaggen ci avete dato dentro stasera eh?-

-oh, sta zitta- soffiai divertita.


	4. Chapter 4

Cormac Hermione 3

Ero a colazione con Harry e Ginny quando Ron entrò e si sedette al mio fianco senza guardarmi. Sospirai sconsolata e allungai il braccio verso la caraffa di succo quando il rosso mi sorrise, chiedendomi scusa con lo sguardo. Risposi al sorriso, sollevata e salutai con più allegria del solito anche quell'ochetta di Lavanda Brown, la fidanzata di Ron, i due presero a pomiciare e la mia colazione minacciava di uscire dal mio corpo...per dirla in modo elegante.

In effetti stavo parlando con Harry di come i due mi nauseavano quando quella scema di Calì mi assestò un calcio da sotto il tavolo e urlò- ehy Herm! C'è il tuo compagno di avventure notturne!- mezza tavola si girò a fissarmi e il rossore salì sulle mie guance. Le scoccai un'occhiata gelida mentre Cormac McLaggen si sedeva al mio fianco e mi guardava, il sorriso dolce e innocente nettamente in contrasto con gli occhi infuocati dal desiderio di rivivere la notte precedente. Sorrisi compiaciuta sotto il suo sguardo, poi gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia e gli passai un toast come ogni mattina. Lavanda si girò e disse a gran voce

-aspetta...quindi ieri sera avete fatto sesso?-ma dico è ritardata quella? Ti prego Ron baciala e falla tacere una volta per tutte. Ma Ron era troppo occupato a fissare tutti sconvolto per pensare ad una cosa intelligente come ad esempio aiutarmi.

-Lavanda ti faresti i fatti tuoi, per piacere.-

-Oddio! Ma eri vergine?-

-Lavanda sta zitta!-

-Ha perso la verginità con McLaggen?! Io credevo che l'avesse persa con Krum!- disse Alicia ad Angelina -Lavanda non possiamo parlarne stasera in Dormitorio?-supplicai mentre anche le altre case si godevano il mio sputtanamento.

-Non ho capito. L'hai persa con McLaggen o con Krum? Perché ieri sera è sicuro che tu e McLaggen vi siate dati da fare...ma aspetta...dove l'avete fatto?-

-McLaggen va bene che sei un Grifone ma pensavo avessi più gusto!- fece il platinato Malfoy dal tavolo delle Serpi

-Malfuretto non ti ci mettere anche tu!- quello mi guardò con odio-come ti perm...-

-si. Come vuoi. Mezzosangue eccetera...lo so.-mi fissò alterato per poi riconcentrarsi sulla colazione. Lavanda invece non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di mangiare e proseguiva a urlare sulla mia verginità. Ma si può essere più stupide di così?

Ma la disgrazia avvenne quando Calì, seccata dall'improvviso moto di attenzione che la scuola aveva avuto nei miei confronti, si alzò e urlò a tutta la Sala Grande-Hermione ha perso la verginità con Krum e POI si è scopata McLaggen! Ora possiamo fare colazione Lavanda?-gemetti e mi accasciai sul tavolo sentendo gli occhi di tutta Hogwarts, insegnanti compresi, conficcarsi come lame gelide sulla mia povera e depressa schiena.

Quando fanno così le odio.

Ma che ho fatto di male?


	5. Chapter 5

Cormac Hermione 4

-Herm?-

-si amore?-

-devi dirmi qualcosa?-

-no...perché?- lo fissai sorpresa.-Amore, sono tre giorni che tu e Ronald vi scambiate sguardi strani e poi...non so come dirtelo ma...sei con me, ma è come se non ci fossi. Come se in realtà pensassi ad altro.-

Harry si sarebbe dovuto preparare a dovere per quella notte. Lui e Silente andavano a caccia di un Horcrux, mentre io e l'ES dovevamo pattugliare la scuola ma non avevo ancora detto nulla a Cormac. Ero preoccupata che succedesse ciò che Harry temeva di più: un attacco di Mangiamorte in assenza di Silente. Avevo un brutto presentimento, e di solito io avevo...come dire...fiuto per queste cose. Dovevo dirlo a Cormac ma anche se mi fidavo ciecamente di lui, non potevo dirgli il motivo per cui Silente ed Harry non ci sarebbero stati quella sera.

Dovevo mentire e inventare.

Odiavo farlo.

-Tesoro, ecco...-dissi che Silente aveva delle notizie sulla cattura di un Mangiamorte pentito che era un personaggio di spicco nella cerchia del Signore Oscuro e che Harry era andato con lui a incontrarlo e ad interrogarlo. Dissi che Harry temeva che durante la loro assenza i Mangiamorte potessero attaccare la scuola e che l'ES doveva farsi trovare pronto ed era opportuno che pattugliassimo l'intera struttura. Gli chiesi di occuparsi di avvertire tutti gli altri e di formare una squadra di almeno cinque elementi per occuparsi del terzo piano. In realtà avevo intenzione di tenerlo lontano dalla Sala Comune e dal settimo piano che prevedevo sarebbe stato il cuore della battaglia. Malfoy lavorava lì, quindi a rigor di logica era quello il centro dell'operazione. In ogni caso Cormac era bravo ma non all'altezza della situazione, io invece avevo già fatto esperienze sul campo e ormai me la cavavo bene. In effetti per il mio futuro avevo iniziato a pensare alla carriera di Auror. -Va bene. Credo che chiederò a Micheal e altri-

Salutai Cormac con un bacio sulle labbra e nel mio cuore gli chiesi scusa per l'ennesima bugia.


	6. Chapter 6

Cormac Hermione 5

Addio.

-Perché?- mi chiese mentre mi teneva stretta tra le braccia-per Harry e per me. Cormac io ti amo-lui sorrise e le lacrime gli bagnarono le labbra-quindi te ne andrai...-

-ti prometto che lo sconfiggeremo. Tornerò da te, Cormac. Avremo il nostro lieto fine.- sentii le sue labbra premere sulle mie per l'ultima volta. Poi mi guardò preoccupato-stai attenta.-

-anche tu-sorrise e gettò un giglio nella tomba bianca. Era il momento di tornare a casa.

'Addio professor Silente'

Harry era disteso sull'erba quando arrivai.

-Te lo prometto Herm, torneremo.-

-lo so Harry. Credo ancora nei lieto fine.-

Settimo anno.

Salii in Sala Comune. Mi sembrava così vuota senza di lei. Ginevra Weasley venne verso di me con una busta in mano. -per te. Ti capisco Cormac. Anche io ho dovuto rinunciare ad Harry ma ho fiducia in lui e in Ron e Hermione.-

-grazie Ginny.- aprii la busta. Era bagnata dalle sue lacrime...

Caro Cormac,

quei fugaci attimi vissuti insieme li terrò al sicuro nel mio cuore, fino al nostro prossimo incontro. Perché in ogni storia che si rispetti il cattivo viene sempre sconfitto prima o poi.

Tua Herm.

Strinsi la lettera al cuore certo che il lieto fine sarebbe arrivato.

Fine ;)


End file.
